ANTES DE DORMIR
by BombonLunar86
Summary: ¿Te han contado historias antes de dormir? Algunas pueden ser mitos, leyendas o un simple cuento. Sólo procura que no sean reales, sabes que esas son las que pueden perturbar tus sueños. Este one shot esta participando del reto "OCTOBERFEST 2016", del grupo de facebook Ladies Kou Oficial.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son creación de la gran Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es totalmente de mi autoría.

 **Sumary:** Este one shot participa del reto " _ **OCTOBERFEST 2016"**_ para __el foro de Ladies Kou Oficial, y el mismo es sin fines de lucro.

 **Palabra dada en sorteo:** SUSTO.

 **Total de palabras:** 3.811.

 **ANTES DE DORMIR**

La noche era fría, rodeada de una ventisca que balanceaba las copas de los arboles. Las hojas caían y aterrizaban en un suelo que estaba cubierto por un colchón de hojarasca seca y anaranjada. Su oscuridad solo era interrumpida por la luz de la luna llena, que bañaba todo el bosque de un tenue brillo azulado.

De pronto la tranquilidad de la noche fue interceptada por un ruido de motor y un par de luces que iluminaban el camino.

-Seiya, ¿estás seguro que es por acá?-.

-Te digo que si Mina, el camino lo conozco como la palma de mi mano.-

-Si claro, lo mismo dijiste aquella vez que nos invitaron a esa fiesta de la fruta o algo parecido. ¡Media hora dando vueltas en un lugar que ni cerca estaba del bendito lugar!- dijo la rubia largando una carcajada y exagerando el gesto con las manos alzadas.

-Bueno pero convengamos que fue culpa de tu amiga por pasarme mal las coordenadas.-respondió el pelinegro haciendo un ademán con su dedo acusador. –Y además era la fiesta de la calabaza. No de la fruta.-

-Bueno como sea, da lo mismo. Era igual de aburrida. Jajaja!-

-A ti solo te divierten las fiestas nocturnas y con muchos chicos primita.-Seiya hizo una risa burlona y levantó una ceja para acompañar el gesto.

-No es así Seiya! Además no tiene nada de malo que busque divertirme un poco, para algo tengo belleza y juventud.- Mina revoleó su pelo en modo coqueto, pestañando a la par.

-Siempre tan modesta mi primita. Jaja!-

-Seiya, en serio, te digo que este no es el camino.- volvió a insistir impaciente la rubia. –Vamos a llegar tarde nuevamente a una fiesta. Y solo a mí se me ocurre volver a pedirte a ti que me llevaras. Debí haberme colado con Lita y las demás, seguro ellas ya están celebrando el halloween a lo grande.-Mina mufó.

-No seas así conmigo. Bueno, tomaré este camino como un atajo-

-No creo que sea un buen atajo, ¡No se puede ver nada!-

-Tranquila, no te alteres. Verás que más adelante esta la ruta, te lo aseguro.-

-Uff! Este camino está muy oscuro y lleno de pozos.-

-Se llama "bosque" primita. Sabías de la existencia de este paisaje, ¿cierto?- el pelinegro rió sarcásticamente.

-Já! No me parece nada gracioso- reprochó la rubia con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno a mi sí. Jaja! Parece que si no vas por asfalto, el resto no es un camino.-

-Seiya, ¡mira! Ahí… ahí hay algo.-

-¿Dónde? No puedo ver nada.-

-Ahí, en frente de…- (¡PUM!)-

Un golpe seco contra el paragolpes del auto. El joven volanteó bruscamente tratando de no perder el control del auto, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano y terminaron chocando contra un árbol.

-¡Mina! ¡Mina! ¿Estás bien? ¡Mina!- el pelinegro zamarreaba a su prima que se encontraba inconsciente, queriendo despertarla.

-Ah… Umm… Seiya, ¿Qué paso?- dijo la joven frotando su cabeza golpeada mientras recobraba el conocimiento.

-¡No se que fue eso! De pronto algo chocó contra el auto. ¿Segura que estas bien? Debería llevarte a un hospital.- Seiya intenta arrancar el auto, pero este no responde.

-¡Genial! Ahora estamos varados en medio de la nada.-dio un golpe seco con ambas palmas de su mano sobre el volante.

-Tranquilízate Seiya, yo estoy bien. Busquemos ayuda, me pareció ver una casa un poco más atrás.-

-¿Segura que estás bien?-insistió el pelinegro.

-Sí, solo fue un golpe y me dejó en shock, es todo. Ya estoy bien, ni siquiera me duele tanto la cabeza.-

-Bueno, dejemos esta porquería acá y vayamos a buscar alguna ayuda, un teléfono al menos.-

Ambos bajaron del auto, tomaron sus pertenencias y comenzaron a caminar sobre el sendero oscuro del bosque.

-Seiya, ¿no notas nada raro?-

-¿Respecto a qué?-

-Si vinimos de este lado con el auto, y algo nos chocó… ¿No debería de estar tirado en alguna parte del camino?-

-Tienes razón Mina, yo no vi nada tampoco mientras caminamos-

-Entonces… ¿contra qué chocamos?-

-No lo sé… Tal vez solo nos golpeó un animal y no habrá salido muy lastimado, así que se levantó y siguió su camino.-

-¿Tú crees? Pero no hay huellas, ni marcas en el suelo. ¡Nada! Solo las huellas del auto.-

-¡No lo sé Mina! Solo quiero salir de este camino lodoso-

-¡Ajá! Y resulta que luego era yo la que solo quería asfalto, ¿no primito? Parece que tú, si no andas en auto no estás conforme.-

-Jaja! Touché!- el pelinegro le guiñó un ojo.

-Mira, ahí Seiya. ¿No es una casa?-

-Eso parece, pero se ve muy oscura.-

-Tal vez estén durmiendo, vamos a ver.-

-Mina, más bien pareciera como si nadie la habitara en realidad.-

-Por eso te digo que vayamos a echarle un vistazo, o acaso ¿tienes miedo?-

-Y ¿de cuándo acá tu eres la valiente, eh?- ambos rieron.

Llegaron a la casa, ésta parecía abandonada. Era una casa vieja, de esas grandes y antiguas. Tenía dos pisos de alto. Toda revestida con madera, que al parecer el tiempo las había dañado. Su aspecto era amohosado. Las ventanas estaban tapadas y bloqueadas, el pórtico estaba sucio. La puerta de entrada estaba con una bisagra rota, haciendo que ésta colgara de lado.

-Bien Mina, ya estamos aquí, ¿comprobaste que no hay nadie?-

-¡Oye! Esta casa la conozco.-

-¿Qué dices Mina?-

-Sí, salió en las noticias de hace como veinte años.-

-¡Ajá! Y tú como sabes eso.-

-¡Tonto! No recuerdas que tuvimos que hacer un trabajo escolar sobre leyendas urbanas.-

-Y eso ¿Qué significa?-

-A veces sí que eres lento- Mina revoleó sus ojos. – Esta es la casa de los "Black", donde ocurrió esa desgracia familiar.-

-Refréscame primita, porque verdaderamente no recuerdo dicho artículo.-

-Se nota que solo escribes tu nombre en mis apuntes Seiya, así cualquiera pasa sus notas.- la rubia arqueó una ceja e hizo una mueca de lado con su boca.

-Bueno ¡ya!, nadie se pasa todo el día frente a su computadora como tú. Recuerda que yo también hago deporte. No por flojo soy el capitán del equipo eh.-

-Okey, ese no es el punto.-

-Cuéntame ya de una vez, ¿qué sucedió con esta casa?-

-Entremos y te digo.-

-¿Acaso estás loca?-

-Claro que no, pero antes de estar acá afuera pasando frio, prefiero entrar. Además, aún hay cables que están conectados a la casa, ¿no los ves? Tal vez haya electricidad, o mejor aún, teléfono.-

-Está bien, te haré caso solo porque esta camisa es muy finita y porque quiero oir esa historia.-

-Que absurdo eres. Entremos.-

El pelinegro empujó un poco la puerta pesada y rota abriéndose paso a la casa. Se adentraron en ella, estaba totalmente a oscuras. Apenas se podía vislumbrar unos rayos de luz de luna que se asomaban por varios agujeritos de las maderas rotas. La tierra era inminente en el lugar, esparcida por todas partes, al igual que grandes y viejas telas de araña que colgaban desde el techo hasta las paredes e incluso por el barandal de la desgastada escalera.

Mina dio un salto de susto cuando una rata enorme pasó por encima de sus pies, gritando y abrazando a su primo.

-Y es ahí donde se te quita lo valiente primita-Seiya reía a carcajadas.

-Déjate de tonterías Seiya, busca algún interruptor o algo. Tal vez haya energía.-

-Lo haría primita, si dejaras de apretarme así.-

Mina sonrojada lo suelta de inmediato, quedando tiesa en su lugar.

-Relájate, al fin y al cabo eras tú quien quería entrar a la casa. ¿No? -Seiya rió.

-Bueno basta. Sé que solo fue una rata, pero no me gustan esos bichos.-le reprochó enojada la rubia.

De pronto se encendieron las luces de la casa.

-¡Eureka! Se hizo la luz.-gritó Seiya mientras se encontraba al lado de un viejo tablero con fusibles todo empolvado.

-Seiya, ¿viste eso?-

-Ver ¿qué?, Mina-

-Ahí. ¡Pasó alguien por esa puerta!-

-¿Estás loca? Esta casa está vacía, a excepción de nosotros dos.-

-Te digo que vi a alguien entrar ahí. Vamos a ver.-

Mina corrió hacia una puerta al costado del pie de la escalera. Seiya la abre de golpe y le indica con su mano señalando hacia adentro.

-¿Ves prima? No hay nadie acá adentro, es solo una especie de armario.-

-Sé lo que vi Seiya, claramente pasaba una persona a través de esa puerta.-

-Tal vez fue solo tu imaginación. Los nervios te están jugando una mala pasada. Relájate, busquemos un teléfono ya que nuestros celulares aun no captan señal.-

La rubia no quedó del todo convencida con los argumentos de su primo. Tuvo dudas de su propia mente. Sabía que estaba nerviosa, pero no podía haber imaginado tal cosa. ¿O sí?

-Encontré un teléfono aquí. ¡Oh genial! Sin tono.-dijo frustrado el pelinegro volviendo a su lugar el tubo del mismo.

Mina observó el cable del teléfono y se percató de que estaba roto.

-Seiya no es el tono, el cable está cortado.-

-Ah bueno, seguiré revisando entonces, tal vez haya algún otro telé…-(-¡AAAHHH!- El grito en seco de Mina lo interrumpió).

-Por Dios ¡Mina! ¡ ¿Qué te sucede?! Tremendo susto me diste gritando de esa manera.-Seiya le reprochó a la rubia.

Esta, casi sin habla, tartamudeaba y balbuceaba algo mientras señalaba una ventana.

-A… Ah… Ahí… Hab… Había-

-¡Qué! Ya dime.-

-Había alguien espiando Seiya. Vi a alguien mirarnos a través de esa hendija. ¡Eran dos enormes ojos amarillos!-

-¡Ya basta Mina! Estás paranoica. Cálmate un poco, iré arriba a ver si encuentro algún teléfono sano y con tono, tú quédate aquí y tranquilízate. Solo estamos tú y yo.-el pelinegro la tomó por los hombros, luego la abrazó tiernamente para intentar calmarla, posó un beso sobre la frente de su prima y le sonrió.

Mina con sus mejillas pintadas de rosa intenso, suspiró para controlar sus emociones y acompañó el gesto de su primo sonriéndole también.

-Gracias Seiya, tienes razón. Estaré bien, trataré de calmarme.-

-Bien, ya regreso y espero que con buenas noticias así podemos largarnos de aquí de una buena vez-el pelinegro subió las viejas escaleras que chillaban con cada paso que daba.

Mina decidió recorrer un poco los pasillos de la casa. De las paredes colgaban grandes cuadros, algunos eran obras de arte, otros retratos familiares o eso parecían. De igual modo todos estaban llenos de polvo, algunos hasta incluso arruinados por la humedad de las paredes. Mina se centró en observar un retrato grande y viejo, que mostraba a toda la familia "Black". Ella pudo reconocer fácilmente a la mayoría, ya que trabajó en su escuela con el artículo del diario que contaba acerca de su tragedia. Luego de mirar detenidamente el retrato, notó que había un familiar que no aparecía en las fotos del artículo que ella leyó. Era un hombre con rasgos finos, su pelo platinado, con una profunda y fija mirada verde esmeralda, que le dio escalofríos al verlo, parecía como si el hombre de la foto estuviera observándola a ella. No entendía por qué, si no había leído ni sabido nada de ese sujeto en aquel artículo, aun así le parecía de aspecto conocido.

-Nuevamente mi mente está jugando conmigo.-pensó.

-¡Mina!-gritaba Seiya mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Estamos de suerte. Arriba en una de las habitaciones había un teléfono que sí funcionaba.-

-Que bien. ¿Pudiste comunicarte con alguien?-

-Sí, llamé a mi servicio de grúa. Me dijo que conocía el lugar, así que en una hora estaría por acá. Ah y también llamé a Taiki.-

-Me alegra por lo de la grúa, pero ¿Taiki? ¿Por qué tuviste que avisarle? Tu hermano es aguafiestas y se va a enfadar con nosotros para luego ir corriendo a contarle a nuestros padres.-mufó la rubia.

-No seas así con él, solo nos quiere cuidar. Además le dije que nos perdimos y que tuvimos un pequeño incidente con el auto. Le pedí que no dijera nada ni a mis padres ni a los tíos. No va a hablar, se preocupó por nosotros cuando le dije donde estamos. Parece que soy el único que no sabe nada sobre esta casa y su historia-

-Tampoco hay mucho por saber. Lo que pude investigar sobre el tema fue que aquí vivían los "Black", una familia prodigiosa, rica en terrenos y cultivos. Se decía que eran dueños de la mayor parte de este bosque. Varias hectáreas dominaban. Un matrimonio con tres hijos, vivían los abuelos, padres de la novia, con ellos.-Mina le señaló a Seiya aquel gran retrato que había visto, mostrando a la gran familia.

-¿Y ese de ahí?-

-La verdad no estoy segura de quien sea. El artículo no hablaba sobre ese sujeto. No estaba en ninguna de las fotos de la noticia.-

-Es parecido al jefe de familia, tal vez sea su hermano o algún pariente, ¿No crees?-

-Puede ser, no lo sé.-

-Y ¿Qué fue lo que les pasó?-

-Tampoco se sabe, una noche el sereno de la casa los encontró a todos muertos. Estaban todos mordidos, bañados en sangre. El hombre entró en shock, cuando encontraron al sereno estaba desorientado, con las ropas rasgadas, temblando de frio y solo decía repetidas veces una palabra, ¡Bestia! ¡Bestia!. Obviamente fue a parar a un manicomio.-

-¡Que locura!-

-Así lo creyeron en aquel entonces y pensaron que el sereno los mató, para luego volverse loco de la culpa. Así que como era una persona "insana", solo lo condenaron al manicomio con tratamientos de por vida, hasta que falleció allí luego de pasar siete años de lo sucedido.-

-Realmente increíble. Pero bueno, es historia antigua y nosotros acá varados en esta casa horrorosa en vez de estar disfrutando de la fiesta.-el pelinegro rezongó.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, que más paso el tiempo aquí y más me arrepiento de no haber ido con las chicas.-

-Ay vamos prima, si los dos sabemos que te encanta estar conmigo.-Seiya le guiñó un ojo.

-Ni soñando, sabes que no te soporto demasiado-dijo Mina sonrojada, ocultando su sonrisa.

-Te dije que estamos solos, ¿No quieres "jugar al papá y la mamá" como cuando éramos chicos?-el pelinegro se acercó a su prima coqueteando pícaramente.

-¡Que tonterías Seiya! Vos mismo lo dijiste, éramos chicos. Eran juegos de niños solamen…-

El pelinegro selló sus labios con un beso.

-¿No que no querías jugar prima?-dijo él sonriendo luego de soltar los labios de la rubia.

-Seiya eres un tonto y un… un… bueno, ya déjame tranquila.-Mina temblaba del pudor, la vergüenza era notable en todo su rostro totalmente colorado. Ella quería a su primo, siempre lo quiso, crecieron juntos. Pero ahora de jóvenes las cosas habían cambiado un poco entre ambos, algo se interponía entre ellos, ese sentimiento confuso que a Mina no la dejaba razonar cuando lo tenía cerca. Aunque ella no entendía si su primo lo hacía para molestarla o si también sentía algo hacia ella.

-Vamos Mina, no te enojes. Estar acá es escalofriante, y aun tenemos que esperar que vengan por nosotros. Te sentí que estabas algo tensa con todo este asunto, así que quise romper el hielo. Además de que estamos solos y…-

De golpe la puerta sonó tres veces. Los dos se miraron desconcertados.

-¿Será Taiki o la grúa? Pero es demasiado pronto.-

-En vez de preguntarme a mi ve y fíjate quien es.-

Mina le dio un empujón a su primo para que se moviera hasta la puerta de entrada, aunque ella lo siguió por detrás.

Frente a ellos se encontraba un hombre, estaba totalmente desarreglado, sucio de pies a cabeza, con ropa vieja y estropeada. Traía un abrigo largo hasta los tobillos que parecía haber sido atacado por las polillas. Unas botas embarradas con lodo y algo rotas en las punteras, llevaba puesto un sombrero estilo vaquero, debajo de él salía su cabellera plateada y enmarañada, larga hasta sus hombros.

Los jóvenes pegaron un grito del susto que este hombre les causó.

-Tranquilos, no griten que me aturden, ¿Qué hacen metidos aquí?-les dijo con voz ronca aquel sujeto.

-Perdón, pero ¿Quién es usted por empezar? Se aparece así de golpe y quiere que nosotros…-Seiya la cayó poniéndole la mano en la boca a su prima.

-Tranquila Mina, yo hablaré con el señor.-

-Que muchachita tan insolente.-dijo el misterioso hombre mientras levantaba la vista para fijarla en Mina.

Ella abrió sus ojos asombrada al ver esos ojos verdes intensos. Quiso advertirle de algo a su primo, pero éste no hizo caso a sus muecas y se acercó al hombre en la puerta.

-Disculpe señor, tuvimos un pequeño incidente con mi auto y encontramos la casa, pensamos encontrar a alguien aquí para pedir ayuda, pero al verla abandonada nos atrevimos a entrar para refugiarnos. Mi nombre es Seiya y ¿usted es?-

-Soy el dueño de este lugar. El único dueño para ser exacto. Mi nombre es Yaten, Black Yaten.-

Mina miró a su primo asombrada. Seiya no quiso darle importancia al asunto para no preocuparla de más. Solo la miró y le guiñó su ojo mostrándole que todo estaba bajo control.

-Le pedimos disculpas por el atrevimiento señor Black. Solo necesitamos refugiarnos por un rato, llamamos a mi hermano y está viniendo a buscarnos junto con la grúa.-

-Entiendo, está bien los dejaré quedarse sin que toquen mas nada. Deben tener hambre y frio, les traeré algo de mi cabaña que está allá a la vuelta.-

-Oh muy amable, muchas gracias señor.-

El hombre se retiró de la puerta sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Mina hasta que se dio la vuelta y le hizo una sonrisa de lado algo siniestra.

-¡Espere!-gritó la rubia que salió corriendo hasta el pórtico tras él, sin que Seiya pudiera retenerla.

-¿Cómo es posible que usted sea uno de los "Black" si todos murieron trágicamente? No hay registros en las noticias sobre algún sobreviviente.-

-Quizás porque no todos los Black se encontraban esa noche en la casa.-respondió el platinado.

-Pero no hay registros de herederos, además los Black existieron hace un poco más de cien años. ¿Quién sería usted? ¿Qué parentesco tiene con ellos? ¿Era usted quien nos espiaba hace un momento? ¿Por qué está rengo? ¿Qué le sucedió? Cómo es que… -

El hombre se acercó hacia ella situándose cara a cara, casi chocando sus narices, haciendo que la rubia enmudeciera de golpe.

-Haces demasiadas preguntas ¿No crees?-

-Usted no ha respondido ninguna aun.-Mina lo desafió.

-Que jovencita tan astuta.-dijo sarcásticamente mientras sujetó el mentón de ella.

Mina se corrió y lo volvió a mirar desafiante.

-Bien, solo te diré que soy nieto descendiente del segundo hijo de los Black. El último del clan. Yo no tengo familia ni descendencia alguna. Soy un ermitaño que cuida el bosque y las propiedades de la familia. Por eso no hay registro alguno sobre mí, porque mi bisabuelo en aquel entonces no hizo pública la existencia de su segundo hijo, ya que era extra matrimonial y solo se encargó de darle apellido y riquezas. Y sí, fui yo quien se acercó a mirar la casa ya que vi las luces en ella y llamó mi atención. Y respecto a mi renguera, fue marca de un accidente de hace varios años. ¿Conforme?-irónico y sarcástico.

-Claro, claro que estamos conformes. ¿Verdad prima? Lamento este incidente, esperaremos aquí tranquilos.-Seiya se interpuso entre ambos entrando a su prima a la casa.

-¡¿Acaso te volviste loca Mina?!-

-No Seiya, no estoy loca ni mucho menos. Ese hombre miente, se le nota a lo lejos. Además, ¿No te diste cuenta de que es igual al sujeto del retrato en la pared?-

-Otra vez con tu paranoia prima.-

-¿Llamas a esto "paranoia"?-dijo nerviosa la rubia mientras señalaba al sujeto en el retrato.

-Bueno, está bien, se parecen entre su abuelo y él ¿y eso qué? ¡Son parientes Mina!-

-Son idénticos. No me lo niegues, tú también estás intrigado. Hasta incluso llevan el mismo abrigo.-

-Quien sabe Mina, tal vez también sea herencia de su abuelo o su padre o quien sea, solo esperemos a Taiki y la grúa así nos vamos de acá y punto.-

-Engáñate tú si quieres, pero yo no le creo nada. Sí el de la foto se ve solo un poco mas arreglado y hasta más joven que este, pero a mí no me engaña. Ese hombre es…-

-Termine la frase jovencita.-la interrumpió el platinado con su voz ronca. –Yo soy ¿Qué?-

-No se enoje señor, mi prima está nerviosa por lo que pasamos.-

-Si comprendo, el choque fue algo inesperado. Golpear ese auto rojo quien sabe contra que, en medio de la noche y que haya quedado tan mal, eso nadie lo espera ni lo desea. Les traje sopa para que se agarren algo de calor.-

-Muy amable, igualmente en un rato ya nos iremos.-

-¡Un momento!-Mina los interrumpió. -¿Cómo es que usted sabe todo eso? Mi primo jamás le mencionó ni el color del coche y mucho menos los detalles del accidente.-

-No me equivoco contigo cuando digo que eres astuta muchachita. Tal vez choqué con ustedes.-

El hombre sonrió sádicamente y luego comenzó a reír a carcajadas interrumpidas por una tos seca. La luz de la luna llena que entraba por las hendijas de las ventanas alcanzaron la espalda de éste, quien se empezó a descontrolar y arrebató de un tirón las tablas que bloqueaban la ventana dejando a total descubierto la enorme luna. Sus ojos verdes se pusieron totalmente amarillos y con las pupilas dilatadas. Su cuerpo comenzó a crecer de una manera descomunal, fornido y musculoso, sus piernas de pronto se convirtieron en patas de animal, peludas y con garras, de igual modo pasó con sus manos. Su ropa comenzó a rasgarse por completo dejando al descubierto su cuerpo totalmente cubierto de pelo. Su rostro se transformó, saliéndole un hocico como de perro y creciéndole un par de orejas puntiagudas a la par.

-Un hombre lo… -

 **-Sí papá, es un hombre lobo. Tu historia no asusta-se quejó un pequeño de ojitos azules y pelo azabache.**

 **-Papi, cuétanos ota histodia, ¿Ti?-agregó una pequeña niña rubiecita con largos rizos.**

 **-Seiya, ya te he dicho que no quiero que le andes contando historias de miedo a los niños antes de ir a dormir.-**

 **-¡Pero mamá! Es halloween, solo un ratito más.-**

 **-Mamá tiene razón, ya es tarde niños. Ya salimos a pedir los dulces, ya cenamos nuestra "cena monstruosa" y ya les he contado una historia de miedo.-**

 **-Sí, que no nos asustó-dijo mofado el niño.**

 **-Ja,ja. Qué pequeño gruñón.-dijo el pelinegro mientras revolvía los cabellos de su hijo en modo juguetón. –Ya, vamos a la cama los dos. Prometo contarles una mejor historia el próximo halloween.-**

 **-Está bien.-dijeron al unísono los dos pequeños.**

 **-Hasta mañana mis niños.-su madre besó las mejillas de ambos y se fueron a su cuarto.**

 **Mina y Seiya se miraron tiernamente, ella se sentó sobre las piernas de su esposo que estaba en el sofá.**

 **-Al fin solos-dijo el pelinegro mientras abrazaba a su mujer. Luego se fundieron en un beso.**

 _ **-FIN-.**_


End file.
